When a Friendship is Broken
by Shina Suzuki
Summary: Tahukah kamu, satu kesalahan kecil bisa menghancurkan sebuah persahabatan yang telah begitu lama terjalin hingga berkeping-keping?


**When a Friendship is Broken**** — A Megami Tensei Fanfiction**

**Persona 3 © ATLUS**

**Aigis/Yukari T. — adopted from a true stroy of author**

**.**

**.**

**Friendship/Angst**

**Aigis' POV**

**

* * *

**

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa semua akan menjadi seperti ini. Semuanya hanya berawal dari foto Minato-san milik Yukari-san yang aku hilangkan. Ia begitu kesal dan tidak mau bicara denganku selama seminggu. Suatu hari, ketika aku tengah menuju ke ruang depan, aku mendengar ia tengah bicara dengan teman-teman yang lain.

"Dia itu tidak bertanggung jawab! Keluarkan saja dari sini! Aku benci!!" teriaknya waktu itu. Aku terdiam ketika mendengar hal itu. Perasaanku tercabik. Beberapa sisi hatiku mengatakan untuk membunuh Yukari-san, tapi aku menolaknya.

"Yukari, sebaiknya kau berpikir dulu sebelum bicara. Aku yakin Aigis sama sekali tidak bermaksud menghilangkannya," kata Akihiko-san terdengar sinis. Yukari-san mendengus.

"Nyatanya dia menghilangkannya!! Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya!!" teriak Yukari-san lagi. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tidak menjawab apa-apa. Tanpa kusadari aku berlari menuju ke kamarku dan kemudian menangis di sana. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Yukari-san akan berkata begitu.

"Aigis..." terdengar suara Mitsuru-san dari pintu. Aku menoleh. "Jangan pikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Takeba. Kurasa ia hanya sedang dalam keadaan _bad mood_. Lagipula, kami semua ada untukmu."

Kala itu, aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Aku pun mencoba berpikir positif dan membuang segala hal negatif di pikiranku. Aku kemudian memutuskan untuk mengirimkan secarik kertas berisi permintaan maafku pada Yukari-san. Aku segera membuatnya dan kemudian kuselipkan lewat celah pintu kamarnya.

Esok harinya, ketika aku keluar dorm hendak membeli beberapa bahan makanan, aku melihat serpihan kertas yang sepertinya dirobek setelah diremuk. Aku memperhatikannya dan kemudian aku sadar. Kertas itu adalah kertas yang kemarin aku selipkan ke kamarnya. Aku hanya bisa diam dan kemudian memutuskan untuk melanjutkan apa yang harus kukerjakan saat itu.

Malam itu juga kukirimkan hal yang sama padanya. Dan esok harinya aku menemukan hal yang serupa di bawah jendelanya. Ia kembali mengoyak kertas itu. Sesungguhnya, aku sangat kesal. Aku tersinggung dengan apa yang dilakukan Yukari-san terhadap permintaan maaf yang tulus dariku. Namun aku tidak menyerah. Kulakukan lagi hal yang sama berulang-ulang, walau pun semuanya hanya berakhir sama seperti sebelumnya: menjadi sampah tidak berguna.

Aku hampir putus asa, namun aku tidak menghentikan apa yang sudah kulakukan. Aku tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Fuuka-san untuk menghentikan hal ini karena tidak ada hasilnya. Aku tidak perduli. Aku akan terus meminta maaf, meski pun semua itu tidak akan ada gunanya.

Aku tahu bahwa Yukari-san sangat-sangat membenciku. Aku tahu semua itu dan aku bohong bila aku mengatakan aku membecinya. Ya, aku benar-benar tidak membecinya. Aku tidak bisa dan aku tidak mau. Aku tidak akan membecinya karena, dia adalah temanku, bukan, sahabatku yang terbaik.

Kira-kira, apakah suatu saat nanti kami akan berbaikan?

.

.

_I know that you hate me very much_

_But I will never hate you_

_I don't have any reason to hate you_

_But I have a reason why I didn't hate you_

_Only a simple reason_

_Because you are my __bestest friend__ forever and ever_

.

.

**.:END:.

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Seperti yang saya katakan, ide fic ini diambil dari apa yang tengah menimpa saya sekarang. Saya melakukan hal yang sama dengan Aigis di sini: terus mengirimkan permintaan maaf biar pun hal itu sama sekali tidak dipedulikan. Bedanya, saya melakukannya lewat facebook. Sudah 4 kali saya melakukan hal ini dan keempat-empatnya dihapus begitu saja. Saya... sungguh tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Dan memang, saya sama sekali TIDAK membenci apalagi dendam pada teman--tidak, sahabat saya itu.**

**....dan sejujurnya, saya masih belum tahu apa kesalahan saya sesungguhnya sehingga dia begitu membenci saya.**

**Saya tahu, anda pasti berfikir bahwa fic ini sama sekali tidak penting dan hanya menjadi pelampiasan isi hati author, juga mengandung banyak misstypo dan pengulangan kata, dan perasaan angsty-nya sama sekali tidak terasa. Tapi... bersediakah anda untuk memberi saya review meski hanya sedikit?**


End file.
